Meu Mestre
by Litha-chan
Summary: YaoiLemon Shion ainda possui sua jovialidade e passa seus últimos ensinamentos para seu pupilo, no intuito de que este consiga a tão cobiçada armadura de ouro da casa de Áries.
1. O Interesse de Saga

O Interesse de Saga  
  
Era uma tarde bastante ensolarada no santuário, os jovens quase cavaleiros de ouro estavam treinando, o único dos 11 guerreiros que já havia conseguido a tão sonhada armadura de ouro era Saga, o cavaleiro da Casa de Gêmeos. Mas mesmo assim continuava a treinar com seus companheiros. Do outro lado da arena de treinamento estava Shaka meditando e Mu a acompanha-lo. Ambos serenamente em seus treinamentos. Saga resolveu dar um pulo até lá e conversar um pouco com Mu, já que sabia que não deveria atrapalhar a meditação da reencarnação de Buda.  
  
- Mu? Mu, podemos conversar?  
  
- O que foi Saga? Você deveria estar organizando as coisas na sua casa.  
  
- Eu sei, mas é que eu queria conversar com alguém e com você eu posso conversar tranqüilamente, já que você é uns dos mais sérios do santuário.  
  
- Eu ouvi isso, Saga... [A voz era de Shaka que acabara de sair de sua meditação]  
  
- Desculpe-me Shaka, não queria te atrapalhar.  
  
- Você não me atrapalhou Saga, mas fiquei surpreso com você pelo o que eu acabei de ouvir. [Shaka falava e ajeitava os cabelos sedosos que estavam em seu rosto por causa do vento]  
  
- Haaa Shaka, não fique assim com o Saga, eu até entendo ele... Como você está sempre meditando, tão próximo de Buda, nós ficamos meio sem jeito de lhe incomodar com coisas tão triviais.  
  
- Mu, eu sou humano que nem vocês. [Shaka abrira seus lindos olhos, mostrando o perfeito azul de sua íris]  
  
- Tá certo, Shaka, mas depois não vá reclamar viu?! [Mu falou sorrindo para o seu amigo]  
  
- Bom, vocês vão me dar licença, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas e como o Saga não me procurou... Eu tenho mais coisas a fazer.[Shaka já estava de pé e foi se retirando do local]  
  
- Até mais tarde Shaka. [Disse Saga, olhando o loiro se retirar]  
  
- Bom... O que você quer conversar comigo Saga?  
  
- É um assunto um tanto delicado, Mu.  
  
- Tem haver com Afrodite?  
  
- Não, esse vive atrás de mim também, mas o alvo principal é o Kamus. Tem haver com, com... O Shaka.  
  
- O que? Você está insinuando que... Você tá me dizendo que...  
  
- É Mu, eu acabei me interessando pelo Shaka.  
  
- Mas ele nunca demostrou nada, se tinha interesse por... homens.  
  
- Eu sei disso Mu, por isso eu quis conversar com você.  
  
- Por que comigo? Essa história de que sou sério não colou.  
  
- Poxa Mu, eu sei que você gosta de uma pessoa e queria saber como você lida com isso.  
  
- Bem, eu ainda não falei nada pra ele e nem sei se devo dizer alguma coisa. Sinto muito Saga, mas acho que não posso te ajudar nisso.  
  
- Eu acho que terei que ser cara de pau e falar diretamente com Shaka, a única coisa que ele pode fazer é me tirar os sentidos ou me matar. [Disse isto com um sorriso melancólico]  
  
- Há que isso, o Shaka não é tão incompreensível assim e talvez...  
  
Sua fala foi interrompida por uma voz conhecia por Mu.  
  
- Mu, venha até a minha casa, temos que conversar. [Shion estava parado em frente ao jovens.]  
  
- Sim, mestre Shion. [Mu, logo tratou de se levantar e seguir seu mestre, deixando para trás seu amigo absorto em pensamentos].  
  
Mu notara que seu mestre estava com uma túnica até a altura das coxas em um tom de azul claro, as sandálias trançadas, os cabelos dourados sendo balançados pelo vento. Uma imagem maravilhosa, cheia de imponência, parecia um Deus.  
Shion, sabia que seu pupilo o olhava e um sorriso discreto surgiu em seus lábios, antes da pergunta ser feita.  
  
- Por que tanto me olhas, Mu?  
  
- Desculpe-me mestre, não fiz por querer. É que o senhor com tanta imponência parece um Deus.  
  
- Mu, eu sou o seu mestre e também sou o Papa do santuário. Uma tarefa que exige de mim uma certa imponência, mas não sou um Deus. Depois que você obtiver a armadura de Áries, poderei me dedicar somente ao tão esperado nascimento da Deusa Atena e a sua criação.  
  
- Eu sei disso mestre.  
  
Ambos já se encontravam em frente a Casa de Áries, neste momento Shion virou-se para o seu pupilo lhe dando um lindo sorriso.  
  
- Vamos, entre, temos muito que conversar.  
  
CONTINUA  
  
Vcs devem estar se perguntando o q tem haver o título da fic c o título deste cap?  
Ahhh... nem eu sei...rsrs brincadeirinha XDD Continue acompanhado esta fic 


	2. O Mestre e o Seu Pupilo

O Mestre e o Seu Pupilo  
  
Sob o convite de Shion, Mu adentrou a Casa de Áries. O jovem e futuro Cavaleiro de Athena, sentia sobre si o olhar de seu mestre. Shion observava atentamente o corpo de Mu. Desde que este chegou ao Santuário como um menino franzino sem musculatura nenhuma e extremamente fraco, Shion notara que iria levar um tempo até que o menino se desenvolve-se e torna-se um belo rapaz. Agora seu corpo possuía músculos bem trabalhados, seus cabelos antes curtos estavam agora abaixo da cintura e bem cuidados e sua beleza tinha se intensificado com o passar dos anos. Como Shion era muito vaidoso, queria que seu sucessor estivesse a sua altura, tanto em sabedoria e força, quanto em beleza.  
  
Mu já estava parado em frente ao divã de cor azul marinho que era usado como sofá, estava apenas aguardando a ordem autorizando para que pudesse sentar-se. Shion saiu de sua análise e com um sorriso e um menear de sua mão, solicitou que Mu ficasse a vontade para se sentar. E inicia-se a conversa.  
  
- Mestre, o que o senhor gostaria de falar comigo?  
  
Shion ainda de pé, começa a andar de um lado para o outro apenas fitando o rosto do belo rapaz.  
  
- Mu, você já está aqui no Santuário a bastante tempo. Conheceu novos amigos, se destacou por mérito dentre outras coisas, mas uma coisa em questão me deixa apreensivo.  
  
- O que o senhor deseja saber Mestre?  
  
- Vou procurar não fazer rodeios então.  
  
- Responderei a qualquer pergunta senhor.  
  
- Certo. Mu, durante este tempo todo que você se encontra no Santuário, você não se relacionou com ninguém. Os seus amigos já conhecem os prazeres da carne, mas você não demostra interesse nenhum. Você não tem vontade de saber como é satisfazer um desejo carnal?  
  
Mu ficou corado violentamente com a abordagem direta de Shion. Não que ele não tivesse interesse, mas quem ele desejava não estava ao seu alcance. Mas como falar de seus desejos justamente para pessoa que vivia em seus pensamentos e dona de sua alma desde que se encontraram? Mu teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo doce som melodioso que provinha da voz de Shion...  
  
- Mu? Você pode me responder, o que conversamos aqui, ficará guardado dentro desta casa. Diga-me Mu, você tem preferência por meninas ou por meninos? Se for por meninas, posso ver se alguma garota das cidades próximas ao Santuário, queira vir aqui atender a um pedido especial. O que você me responde?  
  
Mu não estava acreditando naquela conversa, ou melhor, não queria acreditar. Seu mestre estava sendo por demais direto em um assunto muito delicado.  
Enquanto Mu estava absorto em seus pensamentos tentando diluir aquilo tudo e pensando em uma resposta convincente, Shion encarava seu pupilo diretamente se divertindo com o embaraço que estava estampado no rosto antes pálido mas que agora possuía a cor rubra. Como se acordando de um sonho intenso, Mu acaba logo por responder...  
  
- Desculpe-me mestre, mas eu não pretendo ter nenhuma garota, pois já gosto de alguém. O jovem disse isto desviando o olhar do rosto de Shion.  
  
- Não Mu, eu é que te peço desculpas, fui um tanto rude nas palavras e também não sabia que você já tinha alguém em vista. Como você é muito reservado...  
  
- Sou reservado pois acho que não serei correspondido.  
  
- Você pelo menos tentou alguma coisa? Uma declaração?  
  
- Não. Não tive coragem, pois existe um agravante.  
  
- E qual seria, posso saber?[1]  
  
- É que... é... eu... a pessoa de quem eu gosto, é um homem...  
  
- E você por causa disto tem medo de ser rejeitado, certo?  
  
- Isso mesmo... Disse olhando para uma das janelas da enorme sala.  
  
- Ele é do Santuário pelo visto.  
  
- Sim mestre. Mu estava transpirando de tanto nervosismo.  
  
- Ele é um futuro cavaleiro que nem você ou já é dono de uma das casas?[2]  
  
Neste momento Mu se sentiu paralisado com a pergunta e ainda mais por notar que seu mestre havia se sentado ao seu lado no sofá.  
  
Shion estava gostando do pequeno jogo e lentamente depositou sua mão quente e macia na perna de seu pupilo esperando pela resposta deste. Ambos trocaram olhares e Mu sentiu seu corpo todo estremecendo com aquela aproximação. Shion queria prolongar mais aquele joguinho de sedução, mas seu próprio corpo clamava por prazer; prazer este acumulado por muito tempo e que agora não conseguia reprimir mais.  
Shion decide tocar lentamente o rosto de Mu em uma carícia demorada para em seguida dirigir lhe a palavra...  
  
- Mu, há muito tempo eu espero por este momento. Sei que ficamos sozinhos várias vezes, mas você ainda tinha muito á aprender, então deixei os meus desejos guardados até que você estivesse preparado.  
  
Mu estava adorando aquele toque, foram poucas vezes que teve a oportunidade de tocar em seu mestre e sentir a pele macia, e isso só acontecia em treinamentos específicos que eram raros.  
  
O futuro Cavaleiro de Áries estava se sentindo atordoado, mas juntou forças para poder falar.  
  
- Mestre, eu...  
  
Shion interrompeu a fala de seu pupilo depositando o polegar de encontro aos lábios entreabertos do jovem em um pedido de silêncio.  
  
- Schiiiii... Mu, quero que confie em mim... Tenho uma última lição para te passar... espero que aceite este presente do fundo de meu coração.  
  
CONTINUA  
  
Notas: [1] Cara de pau mesmo [2] Até parece q ele não sabe Oo 


	3. Nossos Corpos

Nossos Corpos  
  
Mu estava sem palavras naquele momento, sua cabeça começa a girar e com ela a sala em que se encontrava. Era difícil de acreditar que seu sonho estava para se realizar. Shion estava ali, tocando lhe carinhosamente, pedindo que ele confiasse nele e que aceitasse aquele presente que há tanto era esperado. Parecia sonho, mas mesmo assim Mu estava disposto a se entregar de corpo e alma aquele sonho tão tentador em forma de seu adorado mestre. Seu corpo todo tremia, sua respiração ficara mais acelerada e seus olhos brilharam quando se deparou com o rosto de Shion se aproximando do seu. Shion aproximou seus lábios dos de Mu fazendo com que o jovem sentisse seu hálito morno antes mesmo de ser beijado. A mente de Mu estava como um turbilhão quando sentiu o beijo carinhoso de Shion. Seus lábios eram extremamente macios e quentes e conforme seu mestre ia introduzindo lentamente a língua dentro de sua boca, Mu também pode sentir o seu gosto. Shion possuía um sabor adocicado, era como se estivesse saboreando um doce em forma de beijo.  
  
Shion se afastou fitando o rosto de seu pupilo como se estivesse receoso. Mu tinha aceitado o beijo, mas pouco se manifestara e não queria força-lo a fazer o que ñ desejava.  
  
- Mu, eu quero ter você, eu preciso de você, mas ñ quero força-lo...  
  
Mu olhou para Shion, sua mente estava uma bagunça, mas tinha que lhe responder o que seu coração desejava antes que aquela oportunidade fosse desperdiçada. Juntou forças para que sua voz saísse pelo menos em um tom audível e fitando lhe os olhos disse:  
  
- Mestre... Eu também desejo o senhor, meu corpo deseja os seus toques. Se isso é um sonho, eu não despertar agora, não neste momento que desejo ser só seu.  
  
Shion nada disse mais, apenas tomou lhe os lábios novamente agora com mais intensidade, demostrando o enorme desejo que estava guardado. Aos poucos foi descendo seus lábios, beijando e deixando uma trilha úmida de saliva pela extensão do pescoço do jovem. Mu arfava com as carícias e queria muito mais. Shion, começou a desatar a faixa que amarrava a roupa de seu adorado jovem e logo em seguida retirou lhe a curta túnica que usava para treinamento deixando-o apenas com seu curto short [3] que mais parecia uma sunga. Shion olhava fascinado o belo corpo a sua frente. Deixou seu próprio manto escorregar ao chão descobrindo um pouco mais de seu corpo. Mu dirigiu sua mão até o cinturão de Shion para retira-lo e livra-lo logo de sua túnica azul claro. Quando este o fez, ficou maravilhado com o formoso corpo de seu mestre. Seus olhos rosas percorreram toda a extensão como se estivesse estudando superficialmente cada detalhe. Só pararam quando Mu olhou a grande ereção que despontava já bem rija e latente. Shion naquele dia decidiu que não usaria nenhuma roupa de baixo, já que não precisaria dela mesmo mais tarde.  
  
Mu não conseguia deixar de olhar aquele pedaço de carne, era enorme, bem roliço, suculento de um tom rosado e incrivelmente lindo. Sua vontade era de poder abocanha-lo de uma vez só e proporcionar prazer ao seu adorado mestre. Queria ser possuído, invadido e todas as outras denominações que tinha aprendido quando escutava Saga, Afrodite e os outros jovens do santuário. Seu corpo tremia e seu olhar se voltou para o rosto de seu amado como se fosse uma súplica.  
  
Shion apenas lhe sorria e delicadamente se aproximou do ouvido de seu pupilo para lhe sussurrar...  
  
- Quero que hoje os nossos corpos se unam de uma forma especial, prometo que tentarei não machuca-lo. Parou um pouco antes de prosseguir... - No início vai doer um pouco, você vai sentir um desconforto, mas qual é o treinamento que não possui dor? Deu um pequeno sorriso safado... - Depois você vai se acostumar e irá gostar.  
  
Mu apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sua face estava corada por prever o que iria acontecer ali, naquele divã, na Casa de Áries...  
  
Shion começou a descer a pequena sunga que seu pupilo usava e os poucos pode ver despontando o membro de Mu que também estava rijo e já deixava algumas gotículas de sua excitação escorrerem, dando um brilho úmido aquele pênis tão bem formado. Era quase igual ao seu, a mesma cor, os mesmos contornos, há única diferença era que como Shion já era um adulto, seu membro tinha as proporções maiores e Mu ainda faltava muito pra atingir a maioridade, mesmo assim seu membro era grande o suficiente pra proporcionar prazer pra qualquer um, inclusive pra ele mesmo.  
  
Shion recostou Mu no enorme divã e se dirigiu para retirar a última peça da vestimenta do rapaz... suas sandálias trançadas. Enquanto fazia isto, seus olhos também rosados percorriam quase que devorando o corpo ali deitado.  
  
Shion terminou a sua tarefa e voltou a se sentar no divã entre as pernas de Mu e começou a acariciá-lo passando suas mãos pelas coxas do rapaz arrancando leves suspiros dele; Shion ficou de joelhos e deitou seu corpo quente em cima de Mu que soltou um gemido audível de prazer só com aquele contato. Aos poucos voltou a beijar a boca de seu pupilo com sofreguidão, passando para orelha aonde foi depositando leves mordidas e vez ou outra introduzia sua língua no ouvido de seu pupilo, que gemia a cada toque que recebia. Dali seguiu caminho pelo pescoço alternando beijos, mordidas, chupões e lambidas bem molhadas, enquanto roçava seu corpo com o de Mu, fazendo pressão com os seu quadril e roçando sua ereção na do seu belo aprendiz. Mu não conseguia raciocinar nada coerente, só queria sentir aquela carne pulsante dentro de seu corpo e acabar com aquele enorme tesão que estava sentindo.  
  
Shion, desceu seus lábios até os mamilos de Mu aonde enquanto apertava um entre os seus dedos, o outro era banhado por sua língua, levando chupões e leves mordidas. Depois de ter se saciado em um, foi direto ao outro para lhe proporcionar o mesmo carinho. Mu gemia mais alto a cada chupão e mordida que levava. Era maravilhoso o que estava sentindo.  
  
Shion seguiu sua trilha até o umbigo de Mu aonde brincou um pouco introduzindo e retirando sua língua quente e fazendo círculos com a mesma, deixando no local uma poça de saliva. Em seguida fitou com luxúria o membro ereto de Mu que estava intensamente vermelho e duro necessitando de um alívio, então sem mais se demorar Shion abocanhou o pênis de seu pupilo que soltou um grito de tamanho tesão que fôra aquilo. Mu olhou seu pau sendo sugado habilmente pela boca maravilhosa de seu mestre e quase gozou só por essa visão.  
  
Shion enquanto sugava o membro de Mu com movimentos cada vez mais intensos de subida e descida de sua boca, ia aos poucos levantando as pernas do rapaz. Não demorou muito e Mu jorrava seu leite dentro da boca de seu adorado mestre, fazendo este provar e engolir sem desperdiçar nenhuma gota. O gosto de Mu não era amargo ou salobro, era um sabor que não conseguia qualificar naquele momento, mas era maravilhoso de qualquer forma.  
  
Mu, na hora que sentiu seu corpo tremer de espasmos pelo gozo eminente, se agarrou com uma das mãos o veludo do divã e com a outra agarrou os cabelos sedosos de Shion, e quando sentiu seu gozo sendo jorrado, deu um gemido tão alto que ecoou na sala da Casa de Áries. Após o gozo, seu corpo relaxou e com os olhos meio cerrados observou seu mestre lambendo os lábios com uma cara de satisfação, mas acabou se lembrando que o único que sentiu prazer ali foi ele e seu mestre ainda estava excitado. Mu sorriu de antecipação e logo soltou outro gemido quando sentiu a língua de Shion passando lentamente e bem úmida em sua entrada, sua ereção que a poucos minutos atrás estava sem vida, começou a se enrijecer.  
  
Shion lambia lentamente em círculos forçando uma vez ou outra com a pontinha de sua a entrada apertada do ânus de Mu, que se contraia e relaxava seguidamente, até que Shion começou a sentir seu pupilo remexendo os quadris indo em direção a sua língua querendo que esta o penetrasse. Entendendo a necessidade de Mu e a sua também, Shion umedeceu seus dedos e lentamente foi introduzindo. Mu sentiu uma pequena dor seguido de desconforto, mas sabia que aquilo era necessário, então tentou relaxar e esquecer o desconforto. Quando já estava se acostumando com a manipulação do dedo entrando e saindo de seu ânus arrancando-o pequenos gemidos, logo deu um grito ao sentir um segundo dedo lhe penetrando e se movimentando rapidamente. Enquanto Shion preparava Mu para ser penetrado, ele lhe dirigia palavras excitantes que o jovem rapaz não imaginava ouvir de seu mestre.  
  
- Hummmm... Mu, você é muito apertadinho... vou adorar comer você, vou te comer tanto que não vai conseguir sentar.... hummmm  
  
Shion estava tão excitado que nem se preocupava em manter um linguajar digno, o que queria naquele momento era possuir Mu o mais rápido possível, tinha que estar dentro dele, tinha que aplacar aquela fome que estava sentindo, e ver seu pupilo ali de pernas abertas e tendo seu ânus penetrado por seus dedos era uma coisa maravilhosa que só ficaria sublime quando seu membro que já se encontrava dolorido, estivesse dentro daquele buraquinho quente e apertado.  
  
Mu escutava aquilo e desejava loucamente ser possuído, tanto que acabou perdendo a compostura e implorou...  
  
- Mestre...hummhamm... Por..por fa..vor... Me coma...hammmm... mete...em mim... hummmm  
  
- Hummm... vou te comer todinho meu adorado pupilo...hummm  
  
Shion rapidamente retirou seus dedos deixando um vazio e um protesto do belo rapaz abaixo de si, mas Shion foi se posicionando entre as pernas de Mu e trazendo-o de encontro ao seu membro que lentamente foi penetrando o apertado buraquinho. Shion teve que se segurar para não enfiar tudo de uma só vez e não machucar Mu. A sensação era maravilhosa, parecia que estava sendo sugado e estrangulado ao mesmo tempo. Quando Shion entrou por completo ficou parado alguns segundos para observar a reação de Mu, que antes era de dor e que aos poucos pelo seu semblante estava se tornando em uma sensação prazerosa.  
  
Mu gemia de dor quando se sentiu sendo invadido pelo enorme falo de seu mestre, queria muito aquilo, queria ser dele e não seria uma dor como esta que o faria desistir tão facilmente e tentando relaxar foi que começou a sentir a dor desaparecer e uma sensação gostosa foi se apoderando de seu corpo. Quando notou que seu mestre tinha parado, abriu seus olhos para encara-lo e se deparou com um imenso sorriso safado em sua direção.  
  
- Hummm... eu poderia ficar aqui assim dentro de você por um longo tempo, mas como você já está com uma carinha melhor... acho que podemos prosseguir.  
  
E terminando de dizer isto, sem esperar nenhum tipo de resposta de seu pupilo, Shion começa a se movimentar lentamente dentro de Mu. Seu pupilo começa a gemer mais intensamente a cada nova investida. Shion começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas indo cada vez mais fundo e tocando no ponto de prazer inúmeras vezes seguidas; Mu ofegava e tentava falar algo que só saia palavras desconexas e gemidos por entre as falas. O membro de Mu já estava desperto novamente, completamente rijo e pulsante; Shion enquanto estacava mais forte, resolveu aliviar e dar um pouco de prazer a mais ao seu pupilo, foi quando envolveu o membro de Mu com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra estava agarrada a coxa do rapaz. Shion começou a masturbar o membro de seu pupilo no mesmo ritmo em que estocava o ânus de seu belo rapaz.  
  
Mu já não estava mais se agüentando, iria gozar pela segunda vez e pelo visto na mão macia de seu mestre e este não dava nem sinal de que estava próximo ao clímax. Shion aumentou as arremetidas dentro de Mu como se estivesse louco, seu rosto pingava de suor, seus cabelos estavam grudados em seu corpo dando um ar selvagem, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas e ele gemia mais alto. Observando isto Mu não se segurou mais quando sentiu uma forte e última estocada contra aquele ponto e acabou gozando na mão de seu mestre e este por sua vez sentiu o ânus se contraindo em volta de seu membro em rápidos apertos e acabou gozando intensamente dentro do corpo de seu amado pupilo.  
  
Shion se sentia aliviado e um pouco cansado, mas antes de desabar em cima do corpo quente e suado de Mu, fitou lhe os olhos e viu carinho e adoração, em seguida foi deixando-se tombar e lentamente foi retirando seu membro que ainda possuía uma certa semi-ereção do corpo que acabara de possuir. Shion puxou Mu para próximo de si e olhou atentamente o rosto dele. Mu estava sorrindo com os olhos semi-cerrados, com os longos cabelos que oscilava entre rosa e lilás encharcados de suor e seu corpo ainda tremia em conseqüência do forte orgasmo. Shion ainda tinha a mão lambuzada do sêmen de Mu e acabou lambendo-o para desta forma compartilhar o gosto em um beijo apaixonado que dera em seu pupilo e agora amante.  
  
Antes que ambos caíssem no sono, Shion olhando pra Mu disse bem próximo de seus lábios...  
  
- Esta foi apenas a lição inicial, teremos que rever esse treinamento constantemente... Deu um sorriso e prosseguiu... - De hoje em diante dentro desta casa seremos apenas Shion e Mu... nada mais de mestre e pupilo, aqui dentro seremos amantes e poderemos demostrar o nosso amor... Parou mais uma vez e suspirando disse... - pois Eu Te Amo e Sempre Te Amarei...  
  
Mu nada disse, apenas lágrimas de felicidade rolavam por seu rosto e a única atitude que poderia ter e fez foi de selar aquela perfeita união com um beijo. Em seguida ambos adormeceram abraçados e em seus rostos a felicidade era vista.  
  
Do lado de fora da casa...  
  
Um certo aspirante a Cavaleiro de Virgem deixou um sorriso angelical aparecer em seu rosto por saber que o fechamento da conversar tinha sido perfeito.  
  
- Fico feliz meu amigo que tenha encontrado a resposta que tanto desejava. Não preciso ver para saber que vocês estão completos agora. Buda abençoa a união de vocês, pois não há barreiras para o amor.  
  
Shaka se vira saindo dali e indo em direção não ao alojamento... Antes que a noite chegasse teria que ter uma certa conversa com um Cavaleiro de Gêmeos chamado Saga...  
  
OWARI ?  
  
[3] Era comum na Grécia, os homens não usarem nada por debaixo das túnicas, mesmo sendo elas curtas ou longas. Alguns chegavam a lutar sem roupa nenhuma para não ter os movimentos atrapalhados pelas peças. OBS: Neste caso, resolvi colocar o nosso adorado Mu vestido com um short/sunga, pois ele não sabia o que iria acontecer. Só mesmo o tarado do Shion que estava a vontade. Só uma coisinha... eu deixei o Shion com o manto até o momento crucial para que o Mu não percebesse logo de cara a excitação dele .  
  
Este foi o cap. mais longo... E como já devem ter percebido ficou faltando uma coisinha ... pois é, quem disse: Mas e o Shaka e o Saga?? O que essa maluca quer fzr c a gente, matar de curiosidade??... Eu digo:: Calma, calma... Os dois lindinhos e Super Poderosos Cavaleiros de Ouro, terão uma fic sim, mas não agora(sou malvada)... se vcs mandarem coments... quem sabe eu seja boazinha e poste algum capítulo?!?! Isto depende de vcs... (Ohhh chantagem...rs)  
  
Bom, vcs já sabem o que tds solicitam... Comentem a fic, digam se gostaram ou não, me ajudem a melhorar a forma de escrever fics. E mandem sugestões para a fic, ou até mesmo de casais para uma nova fic.  
  
Bjins carinhosos,  
  
Litha-chan 


End file.
